Soul Reborn
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: She's cold, she's cruel, she's heartless; and she's been that way for nearly her whole life. But what happens when present experiences collide with past ones? Can one person melt away years worth of ice? If so... what does that mean for her? HitsugayaXOC
1. Chapter 1 : Squad Eleven's First Seat

**A/N**: This is just a (Very) short story about Hitsugaya and my OC. I've edited/revised it so hopefully this format will be easier to read :). Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Hey Sourpuss! Kenny wants to see you!"

Emiko stopped in her training and turned to her Lieutenant.

"What's it about Lieutenant?" She asked tonelessly.

"Duno." The pink-haired girl replied. "Something about a mission I think."

Emiko nodded and her Lieutenant gave her a wide grin, then bounded up onto Emiko's back, tugging at her cheeks playfully.

"Wow, if you don't soon learn to smile, your face is gonna be permanently stuck in grouch mode!"

Emiko steamed as a vein throbbed in her forehead. Resisting the urge to hurl her tiny superior from her back, she took a deep, calming breath.

"If it's a mission, Lieutenant, maybe I should go see what the Captain wants."

Yachiru grinned and jumped from Emiko's back.

"Yea, you're right, you should. Well, see ya later sourpuss!"

And with that, the little pink-haired lieutenant was gone.

Emiko sighed impatiently, then sped off to find her Captain.

* * *

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Kurosawa!" Kenpachi greeted her with a smirk. "There you are. I've got a mission for you."

"Yes sir."

"Some hallow is making an ass of itself in the world of the living and I want you to go get rid of it."

Emiko raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I accept. But if I might ask; why me?"

"Well, seems no one else is capable of getting rid of it. Everyone else who's tried has failed. Pathetically too. Supposed to be something like Grand Fisher I think. Apparently, most of the other squads couldn't get rid of it so, naturally, they turned to us."

Emiko starred at her Captain for a moment.

"And, none of this piques your interest Captain?" She asked a little curiously.

Kenpachi waved a hand dismissively.

"Nah. Some pathetic old hallow? What kinda challenge is that? Waste of my time, that's what. Anyway, from what I heard about this one, I think you'll enjoy it. You've got something that all the others didn't have -- or should I say, you don't have something they did."

Kenpachi was smirking and Emiko was confused. But, she figured she'd already asked enough questions as it was.

"Yes sir, I'll leave right away."

Kenpachi's smirk widened.

"Good. Make me proud Kurosawa. I didn't make you first seat for nothin'."

Emiko had to force herself to hold back a smirk of her own.

"Yes sir." She replied.

So, with a respectful bow to her Captain, Emiko turned and sped away.

* * *

Emiko exited the gates from Sei Rei Tei and entered the world of the living. Everything looked so strange and different than the last time she was there. But then, that had been decades ago. Even the air was thicker and at first it was a little hard to breath, but she quickly adjusted and focused her senses.

"Now, where are you...?" Emiko thought, closing her eyes and concentrating. It only took her a few seconds to find her target, so with a smirk, she opened her eyes and again sped off to her destination.

Emiko entered a large clearing surrounded by a heavily wooded area. Looking around, she quickly spotted her target and walked up to it smugly.

The hallow, apparently busy sucking up a few souls it had managed to accumulate, didn't notice her at first, but he quickly acknowledged her when she stopped a few meters away from it.

"Ah! Another Soul Reaper!" It hissed, turning to face Emiko. "You will be especially delicious. I will enjoy this!"

"Funny," Emiko replied with a smirk "I was thinking the same thing."

"Is that so?" The hallow added. "Well, we shall see how sure you are when I'm through with you."

Emiko took in the appearance of the hallow. It was basically a giant, black, hairy spider with the typical white hallow mask. It had eight beady red eyes that seemed to pierce right through one's very soul. Quite literally apparently.

"Soon you will see just why none of your friends succeeded in exorcising me!"

Emiko's hand hovered over her zanpachtou.

"Now, who is it you care about most?"

This comment caught Emiko off-guard and it was then that the hallow's piercing eyes began to glow as she felt a light touch on her mind. Suddenly Emiko understood everything. What this hallow's power was, why the others had all failed and why her Captain had chosen her to defeat it. Everything.

Emiko smirked and starred at the hallow, waiting for it to make it's realization.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hallow's eyes faded and it grunted in frustration.

"What?! Nothing! How can there be nothing! Everyone has someone they would give their lives to protect!"

"Not me." Emiko replied with a hint of amusement. "Feelings are a liability and a waste of time. I have no one to weigh me down."

The hallow starred at her in shock for a minute, then snickered.

"Well now, I'm not sure if that's convenient, sad, or pathetic."

Emiko, not taking the bait, simply smirked wider.

"Think what you like, because you won't be alive long enough for it to matter. Now that I've seen your tricks, let me show you mine!"

Emiko unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her face, one hand on the hilt and one resting vertically on the blade.

"Multiply, Gorou." She said softly.

Emiko threw her sword into the air and it flew up so high you could no longer see it. When it came back down to earth again, five swords instead of one stuck into the ground in a circle around her.

Emiko smiled as the hallow eyed her cautiously. She then walked around and fingered the hilts of the five swords lovingly.

"The only ones in my life whom I have any care for is Gorou, and myself. And of course, if you try to impersonate either of us, then I'll know the difference won't I? So, in other words, you're royally screwed."

Her fingers trailed along the hilts of the swords as she identified each one, speaking their names as if mentioning a lover.

"Chaos." This sword was made of black metal that gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. It's hilt was black with a golden trim around the hand guard. The blade was slim and straight, but it's width was more than a grown man's hand.

"Destruction." This sword's blade was silver and crooked and it's hilt was a crimson red. It pulsated when Emiko's hand trailed along it as if begging to taste the coppery tang of blood.

"Devastation." This sword was huge. It's blade was silver and more than the thickness of both Emiko's hands and looked like it weighed a ton. The hilt was wrapped in strips of brown leather and looking closely, one could see the imprints of Emiko's fingers from much loving use.

"Trial." This sword looked like a simple Katana with a slim silver blade. But attached to the hilt were long strips that were very clearly whips. Something resembling a medieval torture device called a Nine Tails.

"Temptation." This sword looked as if it was made of solid gold. It looked like a sword from back in the days of King Arthur. Both the blade and the hilt were solid gold and numerous tiny jewels were encrusted into the sword's hilt. Even to one who had little interest in such things, one couldn't deny that the sword was beautiful.

Emiko looked back up at the hallow.

"What do you think? See anything you like? Of course, no matter which I use, it'll all result in the same outcome... simply with different effects and means of getting there."

The hallow scowled.

"Use what you like, in your own words, you won't be alive long enough for it to matter!"

With that said, the hallow hurtled itself towards Emiko at top speed.

Emiko ignored the hallow charging at her and looked around at her swords thoughtfully. After looking them all over, her eyes fell on the second in the circle and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Not this time my friend." She said softly. "I don't think the soul society would appreciate having to clean up our mess tonight."

Emiko then looked at the sword after this one and nodded.

"You'll do." She said absently.

Emiko wrapped her hand around the sword called Devastation and pulled it from the ground. Where most would never be able to lift the huge sword, Emiko wielded it as if it were merely a bamboo stick. She waited until the hallow was almost upon her and had shot a string of it's acidic web at her before jumping high into the air. She landed on it's back and dug the sword deep into it's body up to the hilt. She then dragged it along it's back until it reached the head, then jumped from her perch and landed in front of it.

The hallow screeched and screamed blue murder as Emiko sliced it, but it was silenced when her sword sliced through it's hellish white mask. She watched while it disappeared as if it had never been there.

Emiko cleaned off her blade and threw it into the air again. The remaining four swords near by also flew into the air and once again merged into their dormant form; Emiko's simple, single Zanpachtou. Emiko sighed as she starred at her blade, gleaming in the moonlight. Usually her sword, namely Devastation, lived up to it's name; for devastation was usually what it caused -- just like the other four lived up to their names. But, since it was fighting such a weak opponent, she hadn't needed to use more than a tiny fraction of it's power. It wasn't the sword's fault, and she wasn't disappointed with it. But she was disappointed that she'd had to come all the way to the world of the living, just for something so trivial and weak as a hallow like that.

Oh well. Perhaps next time would be more interesting.

Just as she was sheathing her sword, Emiko heard an applause coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw her Captain standing there clapping with a smirk on his face. Yachiru was also sitting on his shoulder, clapping her tiny hands in glee.

"Wow Sourpuss! You really destroyed that ugly old spider didn't you!" The little pink-haired girl said cheerfully. "Watching you is so much fun! Good job!"

Emiko smirked, not the least bit irritated by the nickname she had been dubbed.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She replied with a small bow. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Kenpachi's smirk didn't waver.

"I agree. Good job Kurosawa. That's one interesting Zanpachtou you have there."

Emiko smiled and looked down at the sword at her side.

"Yes sir, it is." She said affectionately.

"Well, let's get back to Sei Rei Tei." Kenpachi said, gesturing to a pair of gates behind him. "I think some of the Captains want to talk to you."

"Yes sir." Emiko replied with a nod.

Kenpachi turned then and walked back towards the gate, followed closely by his first seat.


	2. Chapter 2 : Who Do You Think You Are?

**A/N:** Again, I've edited, revised this story so I hope it's easier to read and I really hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. However, I do own Emiko and the idea of her sword.

* * *

Emiko exited the gate and re-entered Sei Rei Tei. Kenpachi turned to look at her.

"The Captain's who wanna speak to you are supposed to be in the Squad One meeting building. Yachiru and me gotta go take care of something so we're not coming. You can handle that yourself right?"

There was a teasing mock in the Captain's voice and Emiko couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes sir. I can handle it."

"Figured as much." Kenpachi replied. So with a bow from Emiko and a nod and wave from Kenpachi and Yachiru, the three flashed away to go their separate ways.

Emiko sped off to the Squad One quarters, closing the large distance in little time thanks to the flash steps she'd recently mastered.

Once there, Emiko pushed open the doors to the meeting building and stepped inside. Looking around, Emiko recognised the four captains in attendance, though she merely knew them by status and nothing more. There was Captain Yamamoto of Squad One, which was to be expected, Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two, Captain Unohana of Squad Four, and Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten.

Emiko walked up to the small group until she was standing a few meters away from them, then bowed low in respect.

"My Captain told me you wanted to talk to me." She said once she'd straightened.

Before anything else could be said, Captains Soi Fon and Hitsugaya flashed up to her and immediately began spitting comments and questions at her all at once. Emiko blinked at them both in confusion. Her head spun back and forth between the two Captains as they both shouted their questions and such at her, each trying to outdo the other.

"Well, I- No, it wasn't- First- Yes actually- uh....."

Emiko sighed and cradled her head in her hands as the two Captains continued to shout at her and push each other out of the way. She couldn't understand either of them and they were both talking much to fast for her to be able to answer anything they were asking her.

Eventually, Emiko was saved by a loud voice.

"Silence!" The voice, belonging to Captain Yamamoto, wasn't angry or impatient, it was simply loud, and effectively laid a thick blanket of silence over the room.

Captain Unohana then stepped forward.

"I'm sure Kurosawa-sama would be more than happy to answer your questions." She said to the two younger Captains. "However, I doubt she'll be able to do so with the both of you talking at her like that. You'll have to speak one at a time."

She then walked up to Emiko and gave her a small bow of the head, receiving one in return.

"But first things first; are you alright? Are you hurt or injured at all?"

Emiko shook her head.

"No ma'am, I'm fine. It wasn't really a very difficult battle."

Before Unohana could respond, Soi Fon exploded in a fit of anger.

"Not that difficult a battle?!" She roared furiously. "What the hell are you, some kinda zombie or something?! It took my entire Squad, AND the stealth force to take on that thing, and we still failed! How can you, some mere, first seat, have defeated it so easily where we failed?! It's not possible damn it!"

Emiko starred at the Squad Two Captain, not really sure what to say. If she said what she was thinking, she would no doubt get herself in a lot of trouble.

"Well obviously it is possible, because she did it!" Hitsugaya hissed irritably. "Kenpachi watched her put you and you precious _elite_ force to shame."

Emiko smirked as Hitsugaya voiced exactly what she'd been thinking. However, it quickly faded when he turned a deadly glare on her.

"But I do want to know how you defeated it though. Four other Squads tried and failed against that hallow and you defeated it all on your own. How did you do that?"

Emiko swallowed, trying her best not to wither under the Captain's stare.

"I... used my zanpachtou, sir."

Hitsugaya's glare darkened.

"Are you mocking me Kurosawa?" He hissed dangerously. Emiko had to force herself not to take a step backward.

"No sir, I'm not."

Hitsugaya took a threatening step towards her.

"Then answer my question." He replied irritably.

Emiko starred at him in confusion.

"I'm.... sorry sir, I don't know what else to tell you. All I did was battle it. It really wasn't a very difficult hallow."

Hitsugaya seemed to be fighting with his temper but once again, Captain Yamamoto's voice saved her.

"That's enough Captain." He said firmly.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth but stepped away from Emiko nonetheless. Emiko let out a silent breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Yamamoto walked up to Emiko and stood in front of her.

"You don't really know why you were able to defeat this hallow do you?" He asked kindly. Emiko looked back at him.

"Well, I suppose, sir, it might have had something to do with the type of power it had."

Yamamoto nodded.

"It had _everything_ to do with it's power." The elderly man turned so he could look at each occupant of the room in one. "The reason Kurosawa-sama was able to defeat this hallow where the rest of you couldn't, was because of the type of power it had. The hallow, as the rest of you know, was similar to Grand Fisher. The only difference was; instead of a replica, this hallow became the one person you care about most in your life, the one person you'd never be able to harm."

Soi Fon crossed her arms impatiently.

"Sir, we know all that!" She said with a huff. "That still doesn't explain why she was able to defeat it!"

"Patience." Yamamoto said evenly. Then he continued. "This power was basically the hallow's only defense, other then some form of acidic webs of some sort. But since most everyone has someone, this was all it needed and this is why none of you could defeat it. However, when you have no one who means something to you, this defense is easily broken."

Soi Fon and Hitsugaya starred at Emiko, and this time she defiantly starred back. She was sick of their scrutiny. She was the first seat of Squad Eleven! Even if they were Captains, she deserved, at least a little, respect from them!

"I'm not sure if that's convenient or pathetic." Soi Fon said eventually.

Emiko scowled at her, noting that this was the same thing the hallow had said. She didn't expect any respect from the monsters, but she did expect -- and deserve, she thought -- respect from the Captains.

"It's convenient, _Captain_." She said through clenched teeth. Soi Fon, completely ignoring Emiko, spoke again after an indignant snort.

"Hn. So you're nothing special after all. You're not stronger then us, smarter then us or any more skilled then us. You're just a loner."

Emiko's blood was boiling and it took all her will power to keep her mouth shut, afraid that if she opened it she'd get herself into trouble.

Hitsugaya looked like he was thinking for a moment, then frowned.

"So, there's not a single person in your life whom you'd give your life for? Not even someone who means anything to you at all?"

Emiko pulled herself up to her full-height, which wasn't overly tall.

"No sir. Not unless you count Gorou."

Hitsugaya's frown deepened.

"I see..." He said thoughtfully.

Emiko gave the 'child-prodegy', as he was often called, a scornful look. What did she care if he was the youngest Captain in history? What did she care if he was her superior? What did she care if he seemed to be eying her with guilt and sympathy?

She didn't!

The Squad Eleven seat turned then to Yamamoto with a defiant expression.

"Sir, if you're through with me, may I go?"

Yamamoto looked around at the other Captains.

"Do any of you have any more questions for Kurosawa-sama?"

The three Captains answered negative so Yamamoto looked back to Emiko.

"Alright, you may go. Thank you for your time."

Emiko gave a respectful bow of the head to the Squad One Captain and Unohana, then resentfully, to the two younger Captains. She then exited the room and sped away to her own quarters. She had a lot of steam to work off.

* * *

Emiko arrived at Squad Eleven's training grounds and immediately pulled out her Zanpachtou, despite the late hour.

"Multiply, Gorou." She hissed savagely.

The sword hissed in response and flew into the air. Once it landed in it's five counter-parts, Emiko grabbed the one called destruction and immediately began attacking the numerous targets and such with a vengeance.

"Stupid Captains!" She growled angrily, slicing easily through a solid steel object.

"Who the hell do they think they are?!"

Again another target was shred to pieces.

"Just because they couldn't defeat that joke of a hallow, doesn't mean it was anything to me!!"

Slice!

"They could only dream of being in my league!"

Smash!

"I'm the best in my Squad!"

Bang!

"One of the elite!"

Crash!

"The top ranking officer below the Lieutenant-"

Smash!

"-in the top ranking Squad-"

Smash!

"-out of all the damned Thirteen Court Guard Squads!!!"

BOOM!

"Who the HELL do they think they are??!!"

When Emiko lept into the air, the training grounds now looking as if they had witnessed a world war, she swung her Zanpachtou high over her head, bringing it down hard on a huge metal object nearly ten times the size of her. A savage battle cry escaped her lips as she came upon the object, fully ready to blow it to smithereens. But before her Zanpachtou connected, a second sword on hers stopped her attack, causing her to land on the ground with this new weapon hindering her movement.

Emiko starred at the blade holding hers nose into the dirt. Her eyes trailed up the length of the new blade with rage to stare into the turquoise eyes of the icy Squad Ten Captain.

Emiko blew up, not caring that he was her superior.

"Who the HELL do you think you are??!!" She screamed savagely.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro." He replied bluntly. Emiko growled fiercely.

"Saucy Bastard!" She spat angrily. She tried to free her zanpachto from the dirt but it was held fast. Once again she growled at the young Captain with furry.

"Release. My. Sword." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Hitsugaya gave her a piercing stare, not moving a muscle.

Emiko toyed with the idea of lashing out at him, but she knew better than to strike a Captain -- talking back was bad enough. But she couldn't help it, she was so damned angry!

"Why don't you have anyone?" He asked seriously. Emiko felt her blood boil.

"None of your damned business!" She snarled.

Hitsugaya starred at her for a moment, then finally released his hold on her and replaced his Zanpachtou in it's sheathe.

"Put away your sword." He commanded flatly. Emiko scowled at him.

"No!" She replied heatedly. "These are my training grounds, and there's no rule against me being allowed to train here, even if it is late!!"

Hitsugaya eyed her seriously.

"Put away your sword." He repeated again. His voice was again flat, but this time there was a dangerous underlay beneath it. Emiko glared at him for a moment, then finally transformed her sword back and angrily replaced it back it it's sheathe.

"Why did you stop me?" She hissed angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You've already talked to me!" She snapped. "And I don't appreciate being mocked and ridiculed just because I succeeded where you failed!!"

"I'm not deaf." Hitsugaya replied, seemingly getting a little annoyed now. "Though I probably will be when I'm through with you."

Emiko growled again.

"If you came here to piss me off, congratulations, you succeeded! Now go away!"

Hitsugaya starred at Emiko for a moment, his face a mix of interest and mounting frustration.

"In all my life, I've never met anyone so stubborn, rude and disrespectful as you!" He snarled angrily. "You know, I can kill you with a single sweep of my sword and not even have to give a reason as to why I did it."

Emiko snorted in amusement.

"I would _love_ to see you try." She hissed dangerously.

Hitsugaya smirked and placed a hand on the hilt of his zanpachtou, making Emiko's hand shoot to her side as well. Hitsugaya's smirk widened.

"Paranoid aren't we?"

Emiko glared at him. Hitsugaya turned around then and walked away.

"Follow me." He said flatly.

The statement was obviously an order, not a request, but Emiko knew he didn't have the authority to command her. Still, pride was one of the traits Emiko favored, and because of this, she soon found her feet following after the white-haired captain; despite what her mind wanted her to do.

Hitsugaya lead Emiko to a small clearing. Emiko stared in awe; it was like mini paradise.

_"Wow..."_ She thought to herself._ "I wonder what it looks like in the daytime."_

There were flowers and plants and all kinds of beautiful vegetation all around. The place was surrounded by tall, thick trees, which had made it rather difficult to get to and nearly impossible to find if you didn't know it was there. Right in the middle of it all was a huge waterfall that fell into a crystal lake. But the more Emiko starred at the lake, the more she got the feeling it wasn't natural.

Hitsugaya finally turned to Emiko after allowing her to take in the scenery.

"I used to come here when I was a kid. And as I'm sure you're wondering; no, this isn't a normal lake."

Emiko gave Hitsugaya a questioning look, unable to hide her curiosity. Instead of telling her anything more, he gestured her to follow him. The two walked over to the waters edge and knelt down. Again Hitsugaya turned to look at her.

"Watch."

Hitsugaya dropped a small pebble into the water and Emiko gasped. Instead of rippling, the water simply allowed the pebble to sink and remained glassen-like.

"This is an ancient place." Hitsugaya told her. "This lake tells you the truth -- whatever truth you want to know, see ..... or rid yourself of."

Emiko looked at the small Captain and furrowed her brows.

"Rid yourself of?" She repeated in confusion. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I want to help you Kurosawa. And in order to do that, I have to know what I'm up against.. what you've seen."

Emiko was still confused.

"I still don't understand." She said, softer then she'd intended. Hitsugaya spoke again.

"This water will show you whatever you want to see -- as long as it's the truth. It'll also take away your memories if you choose to shed them. Once you let them go, they're gone forever. But, they'll only leave you if you really want them to. If you try to let them go and you don't want to..... well, lets just say that isn't something you should try."

Emiko frowned.

"You want me to shed my memories?" She asked angrily. Hitsugaya remained emotionless.

"Only if you don't want them anymore." He replied tonelessly. "If you want to keep them, fine. At least allow me to see them."

Emiko growled at him and stood up.

"NO! It's none of your business!"

She made to take off but Hitsugaya placed a hand on her arm. She stopped and looked down at him.

"I only want to help you Emiko."

Emiko starred at him. He had used her name, her given name. His face and voice were emotionless but his eyes were swirling with emotion, emotion she hadn't seen anyone hold for her for a very long time -- Worry, care, concern.

Emiko frowned but turned around again, sitting back down beside the young Captain.

His face softened ever so slightly and he turned to face the water.

"Do as I do."


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet My Memories

**A/N:** OK so.... I re-read this and what not and... I'm not really sure what you guys are looking for when you ask me to be more descriptive. I mean, for you to say "you should add more description" well, that's a little vague. Description on what? What else do you want to know? Leave me a specific comment or whatever, specify what you think needs to be described better, and I'll be happy to add more.. Anyway, here's the next chapter, only two more after this. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I do, however, own Emiko and her zanpachtou.  


* * *

Hitsugaya reached his hand towards the water and gently dipped his fingers in. Just like the pebble, the water simply parted for his hand but made no other movement. Emiko hesitated for a moment, then reached out to mimic him. However, just before her fingers brushed the surface, Hitsugaya's free hand grabbed hers.

"Wait." He said firmly. "You have to know what you're doing before you touch it."

"What do you mean?" Emiko asked quietly.

"I mean, you have to decide what it is you want to do. If you want to keep your memories, then simply concentrate on them and picture them before you. If you don't want them any more then imagine them slipping away from you like the water. Fill their space with emptiness and let them go."

Emiko looked down and thought for a minute. She closed her eyes and tried to picture all the images from long ago. Did she want to keep them? Yes, there were good memories that she would like to have, but they couldn't be conjured without bringing up the bad that was tied with them. It was impossible.

Emiko jumped as a particularly horrifying memory surfaced. Her eyes opened and she frowned deeply. There was nothing for it, the memories had to go. No more hurting her, torturing her, eating her alive. She had to sacrifice the good to rid herself of the bad.

"I want to let them go." She said finally, her voice soft and weary.

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked firmly. Emiko nodded. Hitsugaya nodded as well and let her hand go, allowing her to dip it into the the water like he had.

Emiko watched in wonder as a gasoline-like substance seemed to leak from her hand.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Your memories." Hitsugaya answered softly. He then starred at the water and watched the rainbow substance swirl until it formed an image. His brows furrowed and his eyes widened slightly as a look of horror crossed his face.

Emiko felt as if a great weight was lifting from her chest and shoulders with each passing memory, as if she'd been struggling for breath for so many years but now the weight on her chest was lifting and she could finally breathe again.

It was obvious Hitsugaya wasn't enjoying watching her past and something in his eyes told Emiko it burned him down to the very core of his soul. This touched something deep inside her. Why should he care what happened to her? He didn't know her. Besides it was the past, she'd gotten over it, so why should he trouble himself with her?

Then it hit her. This wasn't right. She was who she was because of her past and experiences. Sure, she may be colder than she once was, but she was strong, her experiences made her stronger -- good and bad. These things were her burden and hers alone, she shouldn't be scarring someone else's mind with her mistakes and memories, it just wasn't right. It had to stop.

Emiko pulled her hand from the water and Hitsugaya's eyes widened more than ever as he made to grab her arm.

"NO!" He shouted in horror. But it was too late.

The rainbow substance that was her memories caught aflame, flew across the water, up Emiko's arms and consumed her entirely.

Emiko screamed blue murder and grabbed her head, pressing and clawing at her skull to push out the horrid scenes flashing before her eyes. Her entire body seared with a white-hot pain and felt like she was both being burned alive and torn apart from the inside out. Everything that she had tried to let go, she was reliving at the same time, every nightmarish scene and image was consuming her all at once and it was driving her mad.

"Hahaoya! HAHAOYAAAAA!!!!"

Hitsugaya lept to his feet and folded is hands in front of him, muttering an incantation at high speed. Finally his hands flew out and aimed at Emiko.

"RELEASE HER!"

In an explosion of sparks and flame, the fire disappeared and Emiko dropped limply. Hitsugaya shot out and caught her, lowering her to the ground.

It took her a few moments, but eventually Emiko's eyes opened. She blinked at Hitsugaya a few times before her face contorted and she began to scream and sob uncontrollably.

Hitsugaya pulled her close.

"Baka! I told you not to pull back if you decided to release them!" He spat angrily, but his voice was flooded with concern.

After holding her close and listening to her sob for a long time, Hitsugaya finally pulled away from Emiko a little and placed two fingers on her forehead.

"Shhhh.... Hush onna. Let it go... let it go....let it go...."

He stroked her forehead as he quietly chanted those three words over and over.

Eventually, Emiko's screams stopped and her tears and sobs slowly began to ebb away. Hitsugaya pulled her to him again.

"I've never seen anything so terrifying as in my life as your past..." He whispered softly. "It's no wonder you are the way you are. You're stronger than I am... I would have gone mad with grief..."

Emiko sobbed again and fresh, hot tears streamed down her face.

"I should have listened to you." She whispered painfully. "I should have let them go... but I... I didn't want to let them go... to let_ her_ go..."

Hitsugaya hushed her and laid his head on hers, stroking her hair gently.

"I know. I understand.... I'm so sorry, you weren't ready for this. I never should have taken you here."

"I should have let them go..." Emiko whispered again.

Hitsugaya frowned.

"Yes, but it's done now.... Emiko, I said I was going to help you, and I intend to. Let me share this burden, let me help you deal with your past. Just because you lost so many, just because what happened to them was a nightmare, that doesn't mean you'll lose everyone else you care about. You need someone. You need a channel, someone to help you mend your heart. It's not good to be alone forever. Let me help you."

More tears streamed down Emiko's face and she grabbed the front of Hitsugaya's robes, burying her face in his chest.

"Just don't die..." She whispered painfully. Hitsugaya frowned and closed his eyes, hugging her as tight to him as possible.

"I won't leave you alone." He said, avoiding the comment. This satisfied Emiko and she relaxed a little.

Hitsugaya waited for hours, making sure that Emiko had cried all her tears, had drained most of her memories away, and had exhausted herself. Most of them; the most horrifying ones, had melted away and flowed out of her -- thanks, and yet no thanks, to the enchanted water. Unfortunately, the pain from them still remained and would for some time. Luckily, once she finally healed from that, she would finally be able to move on, now having nothing to scar her or hold her back. And he intended to be there for her every step of the way. She needed someone, and that someone would have to be him. He was the only one who knew her and knew her secrets. He would have to be her channel.

Hitsugaya made sure Emiko had fully drained and exhausted herself before finally picking her up. With little effort, he flashed back to Sei Rei Tei and to her room. Walking inside, he placed her gently on her bed and leaned down into her face.

"Forget." He said enchantingly. "Close your eyes and see only darkness. Rest your body, your soul, your mind. Close your eyes. Close your eyes.... and sleep."

On the word 'sleep', Hitsugaya waved a hand down her face, and down with it went Emiko's eyelids, taking with them her consciousness.  


* * *

Emiko awoke late in the afternoon the next day. Looking around she realized she was in her room.

"How did I get here?" She asked herself softly. Then it hit her. Everything from the night before flashed back to her and her eyes glossed over again.

Emiko sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them like a child. She remembered everything that had happened, everything Hitsugaya had said and done, and all the pain she'd felt. But somehow, she couldn't pinpoint the exact cause of her pain. She knew they were caused by memories, but no matter how hard she raked her mind, she couldn't for the life of her recall them. Her eyes then suddenly widened. She couldn't remember because he had taken them away -- or perhaps the water had -- either way, they were gone. She wasn't entirely sure if she liked that idea, but she vaguely remembered attempting to will them away, so they couldn't have been nice enough to miss. In any case, they were gone now forever and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was when Emiko realized this fact that she remembered something else.

_"Emiko, I said I was going to help you, and I intend to. Let me share this burden, let me help you deal with your past...........You need a channel, someone to help you mend your heart. It's not good to be alone forever. Let me help you."_

Emiko rested her chin on her knees and frowned. She wasn't exactly sure in what way Hitsugaya wanted to help, or in what way he intended to be there for her, but after that night, she was wiling to take whatever he was willing to give her. She was tired of being alone.

After sitting and mulling over her thoughts and most recent memories for a long time, Emiko finally decided she had to get up. She grabbed a few things, then headed out to take a long, relaxing bath. After nearly falling asleep in there twice, she decided to get out and get dressed.

It was when Emiko was heading back to her room that someone finally interrupted her solitude.

"Kurosawa-sama!!!" Her little pink-haired Lieutenant yelled, bounding up to her with a very un-characteristic worried expression. She was so flustered she didn't even dub Emiko with a nickname or attempt any form of humor or playfulness at all. This worried Emiko greatly.

"I've been looking for you all day!! You have to come quick, Kenny needs you!!"

Emiko didn't have a chance to speak before Yachiru grabbed her hand and dragged her along at top speed.

Soon enough, the two arrived at Squad Eleven's headquarters. There they found Kenpachi sitting in a chair leaning on his zanpachtou. Emiko was shocked to see that he was rather beaten and bloodied, the first time she'd ever seen him in such a state.

"Captain??" She exclaimed in disbelief. Kenpachi waved off her concern before she could say anything more.

"I'm fine." He grunted roughly. "I've got another mission for you. We need you to take care of another pain-in-the-ass hallow. It's pretty much the same kind as last night so you shouldn't have much trouble."

Emiko starred at him for a minute, then took a step towards him.

"Captain.. are you sure-"

"What are you still standing there for?!" Kenpachi barked angrily. "Get out! Go do what I told you!"

Emiko swallowed and hesitated for a moment, then finally took a step back and nodded.

"Yes sir." She said gravely. She then turned and obediently flashed away.  


* * *

Emiko stopped at the gates to the world of the living. The gates opened and Emiko hesitated again before taking a deep breath and walking towards them. Something felt different, wrong, unusual. She had a strange feeling that this time the outcome would be very different then the night before. Inside, she felt a terrible sense of foreboding.

Swallowing her doubts, Emiko stepped up to the gate, ready to walk through. She didn't get a chance however because a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Emiko turned around only to come face-to-face with Captain Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly. Hitsugaya frowned.

"Trying to stop you. You can't go through Kurosawa."

Emiko furrowed her brows.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think it will be the same this time. You're still weak, and after everything that happened last night...."

Hitsugaya's voice trailed off and his frown deepened before continuing again.

"It's not a good idea." He said simply. "They'll have to send someone else."

Emiko starred at him.

"There is no one else." She said firmly. "I have to go. I'll be fine... Captain."

Hitsugaya's frown deepened impossibly but he said nothing more.

Emiko looked at the gates, then looked back at Hitsugaya.

"Will you... will you be here when I get back?"

Hitsugaya looked like he was fighting some internal battle, ready to grab her at any moment and force her to stay. Emiko could tell he was strongly against letting her go and that only made the knot in her stomach tighter. That made the two of them -- they both knew something was going to go terribly wrong. But, she'd been given a direct order and couldn't refuse it, no more then Hitsugaya could counter it.

Finally, Hitsugaya's jaw tightened and he nodded tersely. Emiko gave him a small, respectful nod in return, then turned and walked through the gates.


	4. Chapter 4 : Something Diabolical

**A/N:** Again, missing something? Like to have something added? Something unclear or not explained well enough? Then please, feel free to leave me some_ constructive criticism_. If you snap or fame, I won't even acknowledge you. I am, however, looking for someone to give me some useful ideas/criticism to help me improve this. Please R&R and lemme know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.  


* * *

Immediately upon entering the world of the living a cold, disturbing chill ran down Emiko's spine. Something was indeed different this time, something was going to go terribly wrong.

Tightening her jaw, Emiko forced herself to ignore her instincts and focus on finding the hollow. It didn't take her long and soon enough she lit off after it.

Emiko found the hollow she was looking for in a cluttered spot in the woods. Unlike the last one she fought however, this one seemed to be waiting for her.

It was a huge snake-like creature and was laid curled around itself on the ground. With all it's coils, Emiko was sure that if it rose to it's full length, she wouldn't have been able to see the top of it.

Emiko halted in surprise as the creature rose it's head when she came within a few meters of it. As she starred it down she couldn't help but acknowledge the sickening feeling building in her stomach.

"Ah. Finally, you arrived." It said in a calm, smooth voice. Emiko starred at it.

"You knew I was coming?" She asked a little uneasily. The hollow smiled.

"Of course. I'm not quite like the other hollows. But then, you'll soon find that out for yourself."

Emiko's hand shot to her zanpachtou and the hollow openly laughed.

"Have no fear soul reaper. I have no intention of fighting you."

Emiko glared at it.

"Right. And I'm not really a soul reaper, I'm the tooth fairy in disguise."

The hollow smiled again.

"Feisty aren't we? Well, do as you wish, but I still say I won't fight you."

Emiko's grip on her sword loosened but she didn't remove her hand.

"Then what do you want?... What are you planning to do?"

"I don't need to fight you. All I have to do is wait."

This caught Emiko a little off guard.

"Wait?" She questioned in confusion. "Wait for what?"

Again the hollow smiled.

"Why, wait for your companions of course."

Emiko straightened and tightened her grip on her sword again.

"I have no companions. I was sent here alone and I'm going to be alone. There's no one else coming so you might as well fight me and get it over with, cause I'm all you're gonna get."

Something gleamed in the hollow's eye and it lowered it's head to the ground again.

"There's always someone." It said calmly. "Someone will come. They always do. Whether because they're worried about you and want to check on you, because they want to help, because they want to protect you, because you've been gone to long. Whatever. But someone always comes."

Emiko growled angrily as she thought of something.

"You fought Captain Kenpachi didn't you?!"

The hollow raised it's giant head from the ground again and starred at her curiously.

"Kenpachi?" It questioned, sounding as if it was searching it's mind to remember. "Ah yes. That must be the big brute I encountered earlier. Yes... his soul smelled delicious. Too bad he got away before I could taste it. Though, it seems I left him with a few things to remember me by. I do hate to leave my food in such a state. He should have just given up and let me put him out of his misery."

Emiko growled savagely and finally drew her sword. But before she could speak or make another move, the hollow raised it's head a little higher.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

It's voice remained calm and cool, but it's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I told you I have no intention of fighting you, because I don't want to. But that doesn't mean I won't. And believe me child, you will not win. Just think of your Captain. Do you honestly think you could persevere where he failed?"

Emiko scowled at the hollow in disgust but made no move. The creature again lowered it's head to the ground. This sent her blood boiling. The creature was positively maddening. It was arrogant and cocky and it was driving her mad. It wasn't worried about her in the least and seemed completely unbothered by her presence. It even went as far as to mock her by not taking up any defenses, and by nearly ignoring her presence completely. As far as she could see, this hollow was nothing like the one from the previous night. This one seemed intelligent and obviously strong and skilled if it could force her Captain to retreat. What hope did she honestly have against this thing if Captain Kenpachi of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads couldn't beat it.

Emiko clenched her free fist and tightened her jaw. This was all a mistake, a terrible mistake. Both her and Hitsugaya knew that her coming here was a bad idea and neither of them had wanted her to go. She knew deep down that this hollow was different and wouldn't be so easy to beat. And for once in her life, that thought scared her.

Eventually Emiko looked up at the hollow again and narrowed her eyes in furry.

"Are you still waiting?" She asked venomously. The hollow smiled, an entirely evil smile that sent shivers of dread coursing all over Emiko's body.

"No." It said, lifting it's head again.

Before Emiko could say or do anything, it's snake-like tail uncoiled from it's body and shot out like a bolt of lightning. Emiko lifted her sword to cut it but instead of striking, it shot past her and into the bushes behind her. Emiko's head followed the tail in confusion, then snapped back to follow it as it pulled back towards it's body. Her eyes and mouth opened wide in horror at what she saw.

"What did I tell you? Someone always comes." The hollow hissed tauntingly.

Emiko's breath caught in her throat as she starred at the scene before her. Suspended high in the air with the snake's tail wrapped tightly around his throat was none other than Captain Hitsugaya himself.

"Captain!" Emiko screamed.

Hitsugaya's hands tugged at the tail around his neck, trying in vain to loosen it's grip on him while his legs kicked frantically below him.

"Emiko.." He choked breathlessly.

Emiko made to run at the hollow, but it's head snapped towards her and gave her the most frightening glare imaginable.

"Stay where you are Soul Reaper! Move one inch and I'll crush him lifeless!"

Emiko's jaw clenched again as she starred helplessly, unsure of what she should do. The hollow laughed.

"You see Emiko? I told you I didn't need to fight, I can get my meals without violence."

Emiko glared at the hollow.

"How is this helping you?" She hissed dangerously.

"Because you're going to give yourself to me."

Emiko's grip tightened on her sword and she tensed.

"I'm what? Are you crazy?! You're not as smart as I thought you were if that's what you're thinking!!"

The hollow smiled calmly.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see, if you don't give yourself up, I'll kill your Captain here. And of course, you wouldn't want that on your hands would you? Imagine what the other Soul Reapers would say if they knew you gave up the life of one of their officers to save your own. Imagine what would happen to you. Just think about it; if you give your life for his, you'll be considered a hero, a saint. You'll be hailed among the greatest for your selflessness."

"Don't listen to it Emiko!" Hitsugaya choked. "No one expects you to give up your life for me! You know he won't let me go so there's no point in both of us dying! Just run!!"

"Hush you!" The hollow said, though it sounded greatly amused. "Bait shouldn't talk."

The tip of the hollow's tail moved then until it covered Hitsugaya's mouth, effectively silencing him. It then turned back to Emiko.

"So, what will it be? Him? Or you?"

Emiko starred at Hitsugaya and the hollow. Hitsugaya's eyes were cold and hard, and she knew he wouldn't hold anything against her if she just ran. But she also knew that no matter how hard she tried, she just wouldn't be able to do that.

"How do I know you'll let him go?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. The hollow smiled convincingly.

"Because I always keep my word. Come to me and I'll let him go."

Emiko thought about this for long time until eventually it seemed like the hollow's grip on Hitsugaya was getting tighter as the Captain seemed to be struggling for air and could no longer breathe.

"OK!" Emiko screamed desperately. "Alright! You win, you've got me! Just let him go!"

The hollow starred at Emiko for a few moments, then smirked and gave her a slight nod.

"Very well. A deals a deal."

And with that it threw Hitsugaya, causing him to hit a tree hard and fall to the base of it unconscious.

"NO! Hitsugaya!!" Emiko screamed, making to run to him. But before she got the chance, something wrapped around her waist and pulled her roughly backwards. When she stopped, she was starring into the face of the deathly white mask of the hollow.

"A deal's a deal." It hissed again.

Emiko swallowed hard and took a look over her shoulder at Hitsugaya. Her heart lurched as she saw him laying on the ground, a pool of blood gathered around his head as he lay motionless. Emiko turned back to the hollow then and simply starred at it. She knew there was no escape, considering she couldn't move, and with the only help possible unconscious, she knew there was no hope. Emiko closed her eyes before the tears welling up in them could escape.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya..." She whispered softly.

Emiko relaxed in submission as she waited for her death. But that which she waited for never came. Emiko's eyes shot open when she heard a war-like cry and a scream of pain. She felt herself falling from the death grip wrapped around her only to be caught in another embrace. When she'd finally gotten a hold of her bearings, Emiko looked around and noted the dead hollow on the ground. Starring down at her was Hitsugaya, who was holding her tight in his arms with a deep, unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Emiko nodded dumbly.

Hitsugaya gave a single nod and gently placed Emiko on the ground.

"You we're very brave Emiko." He said softly still. "The Soul Society will honor you greatly for this."

Emiko frowned.

"Why did you come? This was my battle, if I died fighting it then it was meant to be to be."

Hitsugaya frowned too, his much deeper then hers.

"I came because I never wanted you to come in the first place. I came because I couldn't bear the thought of hearing the news of your death, knowing I could have stopped you."

Emiko swallowed hard as Hitsugaya's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he lowered his face down to hers.

"Do I really need to explain myself to you?" He whispered softly. "I should think my feelings were obvious."

Emiko choked.

"F-Feelings?" She stuttered in shock. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Emiko, I didn't want you to come here in the first place. I would have gladly taken this fight for you."

Emiko felt her heartbeat increase and thought it was going to strangle her. Could the handsome Captain of Squad Ten really be saying what she thought he was saying? And strangest of all; could she really be happy that he was?

"H-Hitsugaya...?"

"Call me Toshiro."

Hitsugaya leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, turquoise eyes starring deep into her icy blue ones.

"I love you Emiko."

Emiko's eyes widened in shock but her gasp was caught in her throat when his lips pressed firmly against hers.

Emiko starred ahead of her through her wide eyes, as Hitsugaya's starred back at her half-mast. His lips were still pressed to hers and his arms snaked around her, pulling her tighter to him. She wasn't sure what she should do. This was a Captain holding her and kissing her. No matter how much she wanted to, should she really kiss him back?

It took a long time, but Emiko's mind was finally made up when Hitsugaya sighed softly, causing a small vibration to pass between them and send shivers down her spine. Emiko's eyes slid shut and her arms reached up to wrap tightly around his neck. She felt Hitsugaya smile into the kiss and that sent her heart doing back flips.

Hitsugaya held and kissed Emiko for a long time, and Emiko couldn't will herself to pull away. However, the longer she stayed in his arms, the more she got the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Hitsugaya was holding her and kissing her, but there wasn't much feeling behind the motion. She knew he had felt something when he'd told her he loved her, but she felt nothing from him now. But worst of all, the young Captain was cold; something she had brushed off at first to be due to his icy nature and cold being; but now she knew it wasn't right.

It was just as she thought this that Emiko noticed something else. She gasped again as Hitsugaya again tightened his grip on her, but this time it was more due to a lack of air to breathe than shock. Emiko pulled away from the handsome man and placed two hands on his chest in attempt to loosen his grip.

"Toshiro, you're... You're hurting me..."

Hitsugaya gave a small laugh, one that sounded strangely alien to her ears.

"Am I? I'm sorry, there usually isn't any pain when I do this. I guess you're a lot smarter then my previous meals."

Emiko's brows furrowed and she stopped struggling to look up into Hitsugaya's face. Her heart stopped when she saw that his beautiful, strong features had been replaced with that of the snake-like hollow.

"You.... You're not dead!" She choked out.

"Obviously not." The creature smirked. "Too bad you realized the fact however, usually my prey doesn't realize it until it's too late."

"Why?" Emiko whispered. "Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

"Because you wouldn't have tasted nearly as good of course! A happy soul is much tastier than a sorrow-filled soul! But I suppose I'll just have to make due."

Emiko's scream was caught in her throat as the hollow's grip tightened to a white-hot pain around her. She felt her consciousness slipping away from her and held on as long as she could. The pain was searing and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. The part that bothered her was that she also knew that if she closed her eyes, she'd never open them again. She knew that there was nothing she could do now and she was going to die.

A tear slipped down Emiko's cheek as one thing came to mind.

"You said you'd always be there for me..." She strangled out. "I know you meant it.. however you meant it. Please don't blame yourself for this..."

With that thought out of her mind, Emiko's vision finally fled and the darkness finally claimed her.


	5. Chapter 5 : More Then Imitation

**A/N**: So, here's the last one. The ending is kinda rushed, abd I`m terribly sorry for that, but hopefully you like it just the same. If you don't I'm open to suggestions and am completely willing to change it if anyone has a better idea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or any of the characters.  


* * *

"Patience Captain!"

"She's still resting, sir! She needs her rest! Please be quiet, she can't awaken before she's ready or it could harm her even further!"

Emiko's ears twitched at the familiar, yet unfamiliar voices that caressed them. Among the two could be heard the rough, demanding voice of her Captain. It was obvious he was there for her but she had no idea what it was he was saying.

_"Wait a minute!"_ Emiko thought suddenly. "I can hear them?"

She tried to move but her body didn't seem to want to respond.

_"How can I hear them..? Am I alive...? How... how am I alive?"_

Her thoughts were silenced when she heard two pairs of foot prints, one set leading away from her while the other approached. By the sounds of the heavy footfalls, Captain Kenpachi had left while someone else had come.

"Not another one...." Said a weary feminine voice. "She's still sleeping young one, you'll have to wait until she wakes up."

"This is extremely important, Captain! It can't wait!"

Emiko's heart gave an unexpected start. She knew that voice!

Focusing all her strength and might into the effort, Emiko forced her eyes to open. Her vision was blurred and her eyes watered a little at first due to the assault of light, even though the room seemed to have been darkened on purpose. Emiko blinked a few times until her vision was clear enough to see and turned her head with a great effort. Every muscle in her body was searing with pain but she did her best to ignore it as a smile helplessly graced her lips. Standing next to the beautiful Squad Four Captain, Unohana, was the exact person who's image came to mind when she'd heard his voice; Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya, I must insist you lower your voice or I'll have to ask you to leave." Unohana said sternly. But the young Captain didn't seem to want to hear it.

"You don't understand! If we want to catch and defeat this beast, we have to talk to her!"

Nearby, a rather small, timid looking boy was kneeling on the floor watching the two Captains argue.

"Oh dear..." He said quietly. "If he doesn't keep his voice down, he's going to wake her..."

The boy, named Hanatarou as far as Emiko could remember, glanced down at her absently and did a double take. His eyes widened when he saw Emiko's big blue ones staring back at him.

"Y-y-you're awake!" He stuttered in shock. "Oh dear! This is not good!"

Upon hearing his voice, the two Captains looked down at Hanatarou, then down at Emiko. Seeing her awake, both frowned, but for totally different reasons.

"Oh child, you-"

"What did you see?!"

Emiko blinked at Hitsugaya's face, a little startled by his blurted question. Unohana however looked none too impressed at being cut off.

"She shouldn't be awake yet and is in no condition to answer your questions Captain." Unohana said briskly.

Hitsugaya ignored her and pushed past her to stand over Emiko. His voice and face were both cold and hard as he spoke again.

"What did you see?" He asked coldly.

Emiko swallowed hard but couldn't reply. She wasn't sure if it was because of the pain, because she was still recovering and physically couldn't answer him, or if it was because she was afraid to.

Luckily, Unohana made up her mind for her.

"That's enough Captain!" She boomed threateningly. "She is unwell and unable to answer your questions! I know she's not in your squad and you don't care about her well-being, but I, in fact, do! You will leave this place IMMEDIATELY and if I see you no more, then you will perhaps be sent for when she awakens again! Now OUT!"

Emiko's eyes were wide as saucers. She had never before heard the gentle-spoken Captain so angry or riled up. It was almost frightening. Apparently Hanatarou hadn't ever heard such a thing either because one look his way showed him cowering in the corner like a terrified puppy.

Hitsugaya scowled at the elder Captain, seemingly unaffected by her anger, then took one glance back at Emiko before turning a glare on Unohana.

"Don't pretend you know my thoughts." He hissed angrily. "I respect you Unohana, but keep it in mind not to over-step your boundaries and I'll remember to do the same."

So without another word and with a swish of robes, Hitsugaya whirled around and was gone in a flash.

Unohana turned back to Emiko with her usual kind smile. She walked over to the mat and knelt down along side her.

"You're still filled with pain aren't you?" She asked kindly. With some effort Emiko nodded.

Unohana gave a curt nod and picked up a jar next to her. She rubbed some of the contents on Emiko's forehead, then a little on her chest.

"I apologise young one. You will not wake again until you are ready, and at that time you will be fully healed. Sleep now and heal."

And just as Hitsugaya had done days before, Unohana waved a hand down Emiko's face, dropping her into a dreamless darkness until her body was ready to awaken.  


* * *

When Emiko awoke a second time, her body no longer ached or pained. Looking to her right revealed the same young man who had been next to her the first time she'd awaken.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Hanatarou said with relief. "Your wounds are all healed, so you can leave whenever you feel up to it!"

Emiko sat up and experimentally flexed her arms and legs. She then tilted from side to side to test her stomach. After a few more pivots and movements, Emiko decided she was completely healed and was fully capable to be on her way again. She looked to the side to thank Hanatarou but noticed a bright flush on the boy's face as he starred at the ground to the side of him.

Looking down at herself, Emiko saw that the blankets had fallen away and she wasn't wearing her robes anymore. However, she was still bandaged from the shoulders down so nothing was exposed.

Emiko rolled her eyes, then stood up and peeled off the bandages. Hanatarou looked elsewhere, his flush brightening considerably while his patient grabbed her robes and put them on. Sitting back down again Emiko looked at Hanatarou.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked seriously.

The Squad Four boy apparently knew what she was talking about because his face lost it's flush as he turned to her with a serious look.

"The Hallow had you in it's grasps when the Captain arrived." Hanatarou said solemnly.

Emiko nodded.

"Yes, I know that. Captain? You mean your Captain, Unohana?"

Hanatarou shook his head.

"No, not my Captain."

Emiko's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Captain Kenpachi then?"

Again Hanatarou shook his head.

"No. Captain Hitsugaya."

Emiko's heart gave a start. Had he saved her? But he had appeared so angry earlier. Why? Why would he be angry with her? She'd done the best that she could, no worse then anyone else for sure. So then why should he be angry with her?

Emiko frowned.

"What happened?" She asked again. Hanatarou blinked at her but didn't avert his gaze as he told her the story.

"No one thought you were going to live, we all thought the hallow had already killed you when they arrived. Captain Hitsugaya was furious and he attacked the hallow. He managed to wound it but it attacked him too. Captain Kenpachi showed up then and took care of the hallow. He couldn't kill it but it let you go and escaped.

Captain Hitsugaya brought you back here and Captain Unohana and I took care of you. Apparently him and Captain Kenpachi had been arguing angrily over something.... I think about sending you there in the first place, though I'm not entirely sure. Captain Hitsugaya left soon after and he didn't come back until you woke up the first time. His wounds were pretty bad but he only stayed long enough to seal them and left.... I imagine he'll have some terrible scars from some of them. And, well... the rest you know."

Emiko starred at Hanatarou for a long time until eventually she sighed and looked absently at the wall.

"You seem to know exactly what you're talking about. Almost like you were there."

Emiko looked back and gave Hanatarou a serious look. He flushed a little again under her stare.

"Um, well, you see.... I wasn't there but..... but well...."

Hanatarou laughed nervously, then swallowed before finishing.

"Everyone knows what happened... it's all over Sei Rei Tei."

Emiko's eyes narrowed angrily.

"What do you mean everyone?" She hissed dangerously. "How do they know?"

Hanatarou scooted backwards a bit and waved his hands defensively in front of him.

"Uh, well, it wasn't me I swear! And I don't want to point any fingers or anything, but if I'm not mistaken, I think it may have been Kusajishi-sama..."

Emiko's eyes narrowed until they were almost slits. Why did that not surprise her? The little pink-haired Lieutenant always did have a rather big mouth.

Emiko sighed heavily and relinquished her glare on Hanatarou to stare at the wall again instead. After a long silence, most likely a very uncomfortable one for Hanatarou, Emiko finally frowned and stood up.

"I want to thank you Hanatarou." She said softly. "I have my pride but I'm not to proud to admit when thanks is due, and had it not been for you and your Captain's skills, I probably wouldn't be here."

Hanatarou smiled brightly and stood. He gave a small bow and Emiko returned it.

"It was nothing, really!" He said enthusiastically. "I enjoy what I do and I'm very glad you're OK!"

Emiko nodded, then bid the Squad Four boy goodbye and left the Squad Four building.  


* * *

After a long, hot bath and a new set of robes, Emiko left her room and headed in direction of the training grounds. What she saw along the way however neither pleased her nor bettered her mood.

All along her route people on all sides were openly starring at Emiko as if she were an exhibit in a zoo. Their looks were all either of disgust, amusement or pity; all of which Emiko wanted to rip off their faces violently. Some people even went as far as to whisper about her and comment on her fight, a fight they neither saw, nor participated in, and therefor had no right to a say on it.

Emiko stopped walking and looked round at everyone, making sure to give each and every face a good, angry, scathing glare. Many faces paled and all bodies turned away from her and hurried off without a second look. She may not have won the fight against the last hallow, but everyone knew what damn-near impossible ones she had won and helped with, and they all knew how strong she was and what she was capable of.

Satisfied that she was no longer on display, Emiko growled loudly and flashed off, no longer in direction of the training grounds but instead in direction of a place she had come to both fear and respect.  


* * *

Emiko stopped in front of the enchanted lake and knelt down carefully. She starred at it for a long time, attempting to gather all her strength and courage.

Finally, when she felt she was ready, Emiko took a huge, deep breath and cautiously dipped her hand into the water.

Nothing happened.

The raven-haired girl let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and looked deep into the water.

"Show me everything that happened after I fought the hallow, from the time I passed out to when I first woke up."

Immediately the water began to swirl and color mixed with it until the ripples stopped and formed a glassen image. She watched the events unfold and saw that, other then a few details and extras he had missed, Hanatarou had been right. She heard through eerie echoes and ghost-like voices all conversations that had happened and it touched her deep down to know that Hitsugaya had defended her so forcefully against her Captain. While Kenpachi hadn't sent her to her death on purpose, and it seemed, shockingly, that he felt bad if not terrible, he was the one who had sent her and for that Hitsugaya was furious.

When the scene was over, Emiko starred at the glassen lake for a long time, hand still submerged in it's surface.

Once she'd gathered all her thoughts and had processed everything, Emiko focused back on the clear surface again.

"Show me Hitsugaya." She said softly.

The water swirled for little over a second but the image didn't change. It still showed her reflection, starring down as if into a mirror. She furrowed her brows in confusion and was about to ask again when suddenly a gasp escaped her lips. Now standing directly next to her reflection was the snow-white image of the very person she'd just asked for.

Emiko whipped around only to see that the same image she'd just seen in the lake was displayed before her in reality as well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly for the first time in years. Hitsugaya looked furious.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said coldly.

Emiko frowned.

"I... I didn't know where else to go." She said softly. "I wanted somewhere to be alone and think. And also... I wanted to see what really happened."

Hitsugaya's face didn't soften but his eyes seemed to ever so slightly.

"Well you saw." He said tonelessly, yet quietly. "And now that you're well again, you can answer my questions. What did you see?"

Emiko looked away from him, unable to look into his face any longer. How could she answer that? How could she tell him that it was him she'd seen, that he was the one who had caused her weakness, almost killed her, ruined and plagued her mind? How could she tell him the real damage the hallow had done, what it had said, what had hurt her the most? How did he honestly expect her to do that?

"I... can't." She whispered.

A part of her was angry at him. Angry at him for days ago when he had ridiculed her, grilled her, threatened her, everything he had said and done to her. Angry for making her will away her memories, for ruining her resolve, her routine, plaguing her mind, giving her hope and something to live for again, for daring to care, for showing her there was still some good in the world, for causing her so much pain, for everything he was and stood for.

But part of her ached because of him too. She wanted him to hold her like she had seen and felt. She wanted him to make her forget, to say the same things she had been tricked to see and hear, to know what it was like to be held like that and have it actually meant. She wanted to know exactly in what way he wanted to be there for her and help her. She wanted all these things and more. But somehow, she knew it just wasn't for her and that's not what she was going to get out of this, or perhaps any other, visit from him.

"I can't." She repeated, much quieter this time.

Hitsugaya's eyes hardened again.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" He yelled angrily. "Do you realize how much you could help us by telling us this?! We could fully understand it's power and finally kill it next time! You're supposed to be the one who's void of all emotions and memories, or hindered by emotional ties! If it could get to you then there's no hope, but if we knew what you saw then we'd know all it's tricks, everything it has to offer! We could finally get rid of it! Damn it, don't you understand that?!"

Emiko swallowed and closed her eyes, wanting desperately to block him out and go back to the way she used to be. Cold. Cruel. Emotionless. Heartless.

But that was impossible. He had already ruined her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely audible.

Hitsugaya growled furiously and seized Emiko by the shoulders, hoisting her to her feet and giving her a good shake.

"This is important Kurosawa!" He yelled in her face. "We need this!"

Emiko didn't flinch when Hitsugaya grabbed her, nor did she move when he yelled into her face. However, she couldn't keep the tears from seeping under her closed eyelids and rolling down her cheeks.

Hitsugaya's face softened and he relinquished his grip on her to a softer, more comforting one.

"Please Emiko.." He said softly. "We need your help so we can get this monster. So nothing like this happens again.... I want this for you."

Finally Emiko broke down.

Her fists clenched at her sides and tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks from under her squeezed-shut eyelids.

"I saw _you_ damn it!" She yelled angrily, her voice cracking from the raw emotions. "I saw you and I couldn't do anything! I thought it was going to kill you! It told me if I gave my life for yours you wouldn't have to die so I did!!"

Emiko jerked away from Hitsugaya and finally opened her eyes to stare at him through blurry eyes. His face was the deepest and most raw form of shock and his body was frozen in place. But Emiko didn't care about him. Her own emotions were far to painful and confusing to bother with someone else's.

"Then you came back and killed it, just before it killed me."

Emiko's voice got really quiet now and she turned away from Hitsugaya with arms folded tightly across her chest in attempt to comfort herself.

"You took me in your arms and held me tight." She whispered, closing her eyes again as she recalled the memory. "You told me...."

Suddenly Emiko's eyes shot open and she whipped back around in furry to glare at Hitsugaya.

"I was fine without you!" She screamed angrily. "You ruined everything! I had it all under control and I would have killed that damned hallow if it wasn't for you!! You had to interfere and have your say, to show you were better and stronger then me! It's all your fault!!"

Without another word or thought, Emiko flashed off away from Hitsugaya.

For a moment she thought she was actually faster then the young Captain and that she might actually outrun him. That, or he didn't care enough to follow her.

Pouring on more speed she headed for the forest outside Sei Rei Tei and shot out for her favorite spot beside a beautiful lake -- a real one. It was only when she entered the outer ring of the forest that she felt him.

Looking over her shoulder, Emiko saw the stern, emotion-filled face of the Squad Ten Captain himself. Even with her speed and head start she was no match for him and he had caught up with her quickly.

Emiko growled, ready to pour on more speed, when suddenly the young man disappeared. She gasped in shock but when she turned around to face her front again, she saw him right in front of her.

Hitsugaya was stopped and didn't seem inclined to move. Emiko tried to halt but her speed was too great and she instead collided with the snow-white Captain. Said Captain's arms wrapped firmly around Emiko and the two skidded backwards several feet before they finally stopped.

"Let me go!" Emiko said angrily, pounding on Hitsugaya's chest. His response was to tighten his grip.

Emiko tried to flash away but Hitsugaya was to strong and she again realized that her speed and strength were no match for his.

"What did the imitation say?" He asked, his voice little more then a whisper.

"None of your damn business!" Emiko screamed angrily, still pounding the Captain's chest.

"Please Emiko...."

Emiko noted the pleading tone and finally stopped her pummeling in favor of the great sob that escaped her lips. Her body finally went limp and Hitsugaya's arms tightened in an effort to keep her on her feet.

"You-it told me..... it told me you loved me..."

Emiko closed her eyes as she remembered the cold, unpleasant feeling the hallow had given her.

"And you kissed me..."

Emiko's eyes widened in shock as Hitsugaya pulled her as close as their bodies would allow. One hand was wrapped tightly around her waist while the other gently held the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I didn't know I had such an impact on you....."

Emiko swallowed, her stomach churning uncomfortably as her throat constricted with the raw emotion.

"Neither did I...." She replied hoarsely.

Hitsugaya squeezed her gently and Emiko again closed her eyes as her arms slipped around his neck of their own accord. She couldn't help but note the feeling she got in the real Hitsugaya's arms, how warm and good it felt in contrast to the horrible cold the hallow had caused. Quickly, all memories of that time slipped away to be replaced with new, more comforting ones.

"I want to make you forget Emiko." Hitsugaya said softly. "I can't tell you the things that monster did because it wouldn't be the truth. And that, in turn wouldn't be fair to you. I don't believe you're quite at that place yet either are you?"

Emiko thought for a moment. She wasn't sure where she stood with Hitsugaya. Perhaps it was simply a love of a different kind -- for she was certain she did love him. The only difference was, she wasn't sure she loved him in that way. Yes, she was sure it could change in time, but right now she just needed him with her and to be near her, to help and comfort her. Perhaps one day it would be more.

Confirming Hitsugaya's question, Emiko shook her head and Hitsugaya nodded.

"I didn't think so." He said gently. "I don't think it's possible to feel that strongly about someone after such a very short time. Still, I want to make you forget and to help you; I already promised you that and I swear on my life I will continue to do so as long as physically possible. I can't tell you I don't feel anything for you either, because that would also be a lie and unfair. It's hard not to, especially after sharing something so big and important with you as I did... Perhaps one day this will blossom into something much more. But until then, I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

Emiko sniffed and nodded again.

"That's more then I could ever thank you for." She said softly. She then pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya smiled, then, to Emiko's utter shock and delight, leaned down to place a feathery kiss to her lips. It was only a whisper of a kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless and did it's job.

"Call me Toshiro." He said with a smile.

Emiko smiled back and nodded. Whatever they were or would become, Hitsugaya was determined to be there for her no matter what. And for that, Emiko knew she would be forever to him in debt.


End file.
